Hand Me Down Love
by Cavca
Summary: SamOC fic again. This time in Cinderella fashion, but not quite the initial 'happily ever after' thing. Written for a graduation present. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hand-Me-Down Love

Authoress' note: A Cinderella-esk story but rather off. Royalty meets poverty; they fall in love, the typical bit with a little twist. I've called a few of our favorite hobbits and an OC for the occasion. It should be fun. Oh, and for Rosie/Sam fans, be warned: I don't like Rosie, so she's not with Sam. Sorry. She's still here, but not as a main character. Intended for a graduation gift to my dear friend, Tersa. I hope you like it. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tolkien characters, and Tersa is owned by, you guessed it, Tersa. Cinderella is public domain, though, so I can freely write about that.

* * *

In a far away country, in a world we shall never know, where the small kingdom of Barans had not yet evolved from the monarchy, the Princess of Barans was nearing the seventeenth anniversary of her birth. The princess was a kind and loving soul, but over the years after her older sister married a prince from a far off land, she had grown lonely, and her heart grew cold. As the princess neared marrying age, her mother, the widowed queen, was anxious to make her daughter happy. The queen knew that soon her remaining daughter would have to marry and take over the ruling of Barans, but she feared the princess' hardened heart would keep her from finding love.

So, the queen organized a ball for her daughter's seventeenth birthday in hopes of her finding happiness. She sent out her heralds to every home in the kingdom and to the other nearby kingdoms with eligible young princes to announce the royal dance.

Down below, in the town of Baranbrath, the messengers spread out, delivering their call. One messenger in his deliverance path found himself outside of a rather small, homely house on the outskirts of the town that sat below the castle. He knocked upon the door, and after a few moments, a young girl who looked no older than fifteen opened the door and curtsied to the royal messenger.

"Hello, sir. How are you this beautiful morning?" the girl asked, her lovely golden curls bouncing as she rose from her curtsy.

"I have a proclamation from the Queen," he said firmly but smiling.

"Mother!" the blonde girl screamed back into the house.

A moment later, an older, yet still elegant lady walked into the front entryway, closely followed by her husband who draped his arms over the woman's shoulders protectively.

"Yes, Marigold?" the lovely mother asked, noticing the guest.

"I have a royal proclamation from the Queen," the messenger repeated.

"Boys, come in here!" the father yelled. Two rather tall and handsome boys came running into the hallway, confused until they saw the herald. Another boy slipped in unnoticed, sitting on the stairs that lead to higher rooms behind the doorway.

"It is my great pleasure to announce to you that Queen Brigina is holding a Royal Ball in honor of Princess Tersa's seventeenth birthday this coming Friday. All are welcome and all eligible young men are invited to dance with the Princess. The Princess is expected to find a husband at this ball. Queen Brigina looks forward to your attendance," the herald read off from a parchment. He bowed low to the family and, uttering a final 'Good day,' mounted his horse and dispersed.

"A Ball? Oh, mother, please can we go? I would love to see the princess!" Marigold asked, spinning around happily.

"Bell, do you think it wise?" the father asked, letting go of his wife.

"Oh, Hamfast, let them have some fun. Besides, one of my handsome little boys may make the princess swoon," Bell said smiling proudly at her two tall sons, still not noticing her third son.

"Yeah, the princess'll definitely fall for me," the older, taller brother joked.

"Oh, yeah right, Hamson! Princess Tersa is all mine!" the younger tall brother said.

"Hamson, Hamfred, stop fighting!" Hamfast yelled.

"So we're going, mother?" Marigold asked smiling broadly.

"Of course, maybe my little Marigold will be able to snag the heart of one of the boys turned down by the princess," Bell said smiling as she lead most of her family into the kitchen.

The final boy still sat on the stairs, staring at the ground. Now Samwise Gamgee didn't have the same confidence his brothers did. He wasn't extremely tall or good looking. Mind you, he was the right height for his age and shape, and he was better looking than most but not as handsome as society had taught him that his older brothers were. Sam had no intention of going to the ball. He figured if he had no shot with any of the local girls, what chance did he have with a princess? He stood up and left.

Slowly, he made his way to the only place he was sure he could be alone. From the time he was young, he had often come to the ruins of the old castle. A river flowed nearby and many old statues that represented the traditions and life of the ancient world were scattered about. He would often sit amongst the statues and walls, just being alive and away from his family.

When he finally reached the ruins, he walked into a room near the flowing river and found someone he didn't know. There was a beautiful girl with waist long, wavy auburn hair sitting up against a half destroyed wall about three feet from the river, reading. Sam stood for a moment, just amazed by her sheer beauty.

"What are you looking at?" the girl asked, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be here," Sam hastily muttered. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"I'm Te—eh, Duet. Nice to meet you, Sam," the girl said, standing up and walking over to him. Unlike most girls he'd seem around town who wore skirts or dresses, Duet wore long, clinging pants and a tie up corset top. Sam was rather amazed that her mother and father allowed her to dress that way.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your secret place or anything," Duet continued. "It's just, my father used to bring me here when I was a child. He told me never to forget my past."

"It's okay. I just needed to get away from my brothers. They're all worked up about the Royal Ball on Friday," Sam said sitting down.

"Well, what about you? You must be of age to want to marry the princess. Why are you not excited?"

"I don't think anyone can fall in love in once night."

"I know. My mother is making me go in hopes I'll find a husband. It's ridiculous, really." She sat down next to him.

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'll be seventeen on Friday. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Well, don't you want to at least dance with Princess Tersa?"

"Not really. There's no way I'd have the courage to be near her. I've heard she's the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, though I think she'd have to fight the trophy from you."

Duet blushed slightly and looked at the ground, smiling to herself.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned out to take up the entire night. As the stars lit up one by one, Sam and Duet still talked. As the moon rose higher overhead, they finally realized it was night.

"Oh, wow. We talked all day," Duet mumbled looking up at the moon.

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to meet here tomorrow? I really liked talking to you," Sam said blushing.

Duet smiled. "Yeah, okay. I'll meet you here at about noon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, goodnight." Before getting up, Duet leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek then left quickly, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Tersa! Does anyone know where my daughter is?" Queen Brigina yelled, rushing around.

"Hello, Aunt Brigina," said a tall, strawberry blonde-haired young man in royal garb.

"Good morning, Aunt Brigina," said another tall, golden brown haired young man next to the first.

"Oh, Peregrin, Merriadoc, have you seen your cousin?" Brigina asked stopping briefly. For a moment, they glanced at each other smugly before deciding it was best not to be sarcastic with their aunt so distraught.

"Tersa?" the boys asked in unison.

"No, actually, we were coming over to wish her a happy birthday," Peregrin said.

"Yes, I've been told to ask you if we may stay here until after Tersa's Birthday Ball," Merry asked holding out an envelope to Brigina who promptly accepted it.

"Oh, you boys are welcome anytime. I wouldn't be a very good aunt if I didn't let my sisters' sons stay for their cousin's party, now wouldn't I? (AN: Actually, sisters-in-law, but just go with it.) Now where is that girl?"

* * *

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning as Sam finished his morning chores. He made himself an early lunch and ran to the old ruins. 

When he arrived, he found Duet already there, smiling as she spotted Sam.

"Hello. I almost thought you weren't coming," she said smiling.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked sitting down.

"I snuck out at dawn. I wasn't sure I'd be able to get away from my mother if I stayed longer. So, what's up?" She turned away, hiding her blush, and sat down.

Sam started to tell Duet about his family and friends, and as he began to change the subject, Duet interrupted him.

"Wait, what about your girlfriend? There has got to be someone who you fancy," she asked rather seriously.

"Nope. I don't rate anyone," Sam said aloud, though secretly, he wasn't sure he believed it. "What about you?"

"Me? Not really. I have no idea what I'm going to tell my mother about marrying someone."

"Hmm…."

They sat in silence for a moment then started talking again until, once again, they had talked the day away. The almost-full moon sat on the horizon line as Sam and Duet spent their first quiet moment together since the awkward silence that had ensued earlier.

"Sam?" Duet asked, gazing longingly at the stars.

"Yes, Duet?" he replied, turning to face her.

"What do you think about me?" she asked, this time, deliberately turning her face away from him.

"What? Oh, well, I think you're beautiful and smart and kind—"

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

Duet spun around quickly, her face mere inches from his. "Do you like me? Because I really like you, and I'd like you to meet my mother, but that would mean that you'd have to come to the Ball because I doubt my mother would travel all the way out here…," she rambled. "So, do you like me?"

"Well, to be quite honest, are you daft?! I've all but been drooling over you the past two days!" Sam laughed. Duet's smile broadened to show all of her perfectly white teeth.

"So you'll go to the Ball? You'll meet my mother?"

"Yeah."

Duet jumped up, spun around excitedly, and stopped by Sam, bending over and kissing him.

"I think I love you, Sam," she half laughed. She was so giddy. "Oh, I won't be able to meet you tomorrow. I have my dress fitting for the Ball. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam said a bit out of it from the kiss.

"Okay. I must go. Goodbye." With that, she scampered off and out of sight.

* * *

When the rooster crowed its morning greeting, Sam was still awake from the night before. He quickly performed his daily chores and rushed to the market in search of his friend, Frodo Baggins, the vegetable farmer's nephew. 

"Frodo!" Sam yelled spotting his companion from across the marketplace.

"Ah, Sam! Haven't seen you lately," Frodo cried as his friend drew nearer.

"I met this girl," Sam said stepping up beside Frodo. "She's beautiful and smart and kind, and she likes me. She wants me to meet her mother at the Ball tomorrow night. Now I know you won't want to dance with the princess on account of your fancy of that milkmaid, Rosie Cotton, but will you at least come to aid me in case I get nervous?"

"Alas, Sam, as much as I want to, my uncle has me harvesting crops tomorrow night, but do not despair. You say she likes you, so do not worry. Things will turn out the way they were meant to be."

Authoress' note: Short, I know, but more is on the way. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Dusk approached rapidly that Friday. Sam planned to ride with his family to the Ball then 'accidentally' lose track of them and search for Duet.

When Sam walked in, he was bombarded by music and bright lights. He stood on the balcony beside the descending staircase, watching the magnificent dancers circling the parlor. After a moment of shock, Sam made his way down the stairs and stood against a wall, looking for Duet.

That's when he saw her, her dance partner twirling her around and her long flowing dress spinning behind her. Her long auburn hair had been half braided and twirled into a bun and the other half fell against her back. Her partner tilted her back, balancing her by placing his hands on the small of her back. He lifted her and the music stopped. He bowed, and Duet curtsied. The line of young men standing along the wall beside Sam all stepped forward, asking for the next dance. Duet smiled politely to all of them, but then spotted Sam.

"I'm sorry. I already have a partner," Duet said, pushing her way through to Sam. "I've been waiting for you. There's something I need to tell you," she whispered, dragging him away. She pulled him around the back of the dance floor and out of one of the huge open doors into the back garden. She looked up with closed eyes and smiled as she was bathed in the light of the full moon.

"Duet, you are so wonderful. I can't believe you even looked at me," Sam said turning her toward him. He placed his hand under her chin, pulled her toward him, and kissed her softly.

"Sam, I have to tell you something," Duet said after they separated.

"I told you you were beautiful. All of those guys wanted to dance with you. I didn't even see the princess, but she can't be as beautiful as you."

"Yeah, see that's the thing. I kinda am—" Duet began but was interrupted by a strawberry blonde boy in his late teens coming up and hugging her from behind.

"Hey, Tersa. How's my little cousin doing on her seventeenth birthday? Oh, and who's this? Someone you've taken fancy to? Someone to make Aunt Brigina happy?" Peregrin Took said, releasing her.

"Pippin?!" Duet said wide eyed.

"Tersa?...As in **Princess** Tersa? You're the princess?" Sam asked, backing away from them.

"Sam, it's not like that!"

"So, it's true. This was all some joke to you, huh?"

"No! I wasn't lying!"

"Oh really, _**Duet**_?!"

"Honest, that is my name. Tersa Duet Took. It's just that—"

"No, Du—I mean Tersa. I don't want to hear your excuses. I—…I loved you." Suddenly, Sam spun around and stormed back into the castle, disappearing into the crowd.

"Sam, WAIT!" Tersa yelled, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes.

"You mean to say that you didn't tell him you were a princess?" Pippin asked. "Did I just mess something up for you?"

"No. It's my fault. I never should have thought someone as wonderful as him could ever care about someone as worthless as me," Tersa sighed.

"Tersa, you are amazing. You're so beautiful, and yet you can't see it. Now I think you have two options. You can either forget about him, or you can go after him."

"But I wouldn't know where to go. I only met him the other day. I don't even know where he lives." Tersa sadly walked over to a beautifully ordained stone bench and sat down, a lone tear falling down her face.

"Do you love him?"

"...yes..."

"Then go where your heart leads you. True love cannot be stopped."

Tersa looked up at her cousin through tear streaked eyes. "You know, Dersi is lucky to have you, Pippin Took. You are wise beyond your years."

"Yeah I am, aren't I?" he joked, making Tersa laugh. "But enough of this mushy, family moment, you have to get Sam back."

"Thanks, Pippin." She stood up and before leaving, she hugged her cousin. "But it wouldn't matter anyway." She wiped her eyes of the remaining tears. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

"No," Pippin sighed sadly. He could tell that this was something his poor cousin would not get over easily. Tersa had not opened her heart to anyone since Aiana had moved away, and being hurt as she had would not be easy for her to get over.

"Okay. Thank you." Tersa smiled briefly at him to show him she would be alright, then curtsied to him and returned to the Ball Room, accepting the hand of the first person who asked her to dance.

* * *

"Have you chosen a husband?" Brigina asked a while later. "It is almost time for the Ball to end. Have you found a young man you wish to marry?"

"No."

"No? Tersa, there are plenty of handsome young men. How have you not chosen one? Are there too many to decide between?"

"No."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I do not intend to marry any of these men."

"What?!" the queen said a little louder than she had intended to, causing many people who weren't dancing to stare up at her and Tersa.

"I will not marry any of the men in this castle. Now, I shall retire to my room. Goodnight mother." Tersa curtsied and hurriedly walked through a door that lead into a small service hallway and quickening her pace, rushed down the hallway in the routined path she had often traveled with her sister as a child to escape the formal dinners her parents had regularly thrown when she was younger.

"Wait, Tersa?" Brigina called after her but did not follow her down the hallway. She sighed and returned to face the crowd. She clapped her hands and the music stopped, all the dancers staring at her. "I thank you for coming. This has been a beautiful ball, and I am sure that my daughter loved it very much. Unfortunately, she was feeling a bit light headed and has retired for the night. Once again, I would like to thank you for coming." With that, she turned to leave, her lady in waiting following closely at her tail.


End file.
